There are large numbers of portable electric generators which are used by private individuals, home owners and businesses as temporary emergency sources of electrical power during electrical power outages in different geographical regions of the world. These power outages have many causes such as snow, hail and ice storms, tornadoes, sandstorms, tropical storms, hurricanes, flooding, etc. In addition power outages occur during excessively prolonged periods of hot or cold weather as a result of failure of a regional or national power grid. Power outages caused by severe weather can last for days and sometimes weeks. During this time weather proofing the opening through which the electrical cord passes is a problem. This opening is usually a window, door or garage door. Most homes and businesses do not have any existing permanently installed outdoor electrical boxes or generator sub panels. Nor do they have any permanently installed transfer switches or other electrical power inlet boxes for the purpose of temporary connection to a portable external generator as a source of electrical power. Therefore the lack of permanently installed outdoor electrical connection capabilities for conveying electrical power into a building are usually associated with electrical power cords being run from an electrical generator through an opening in the building to the interior of the building to wherever the electrical power is required. The usual openings are windows, doors and/or garage doors. Running the electrical power cords through these openings leaves a gap in the openings which permits the entry of generator fuel and exhaust fumes, toxic carbon monoxide, rain, snow ice, sand and other additional adverse weather conditions. In addition, insects and/or small animals, such as rodents, can enter the building. These insects and animals can carry human diseases such as malaria, encephalitis, etc. The problem of them entering the building increases during wet conditions such as after tropical storms or hurricanes. Further, driving rain can enter the building through the opening and cause damage to the occupants or contents of the building.